A Dark Elf in the Company
by Shimmering Dawnstar
Summary: Gandalf knew that his magic would not be enough to help them, so he did one thing a wizard like him does not like to do...He went to a sorceress, a drow to be exact. Or otherwise called a Dark elf...How will Thorin and the company handle this? And how will the story change? As a new race appears on Middle-Earth from the far land of Faerun


**Hey everybody! Here's my newest crossover prologue that you all voted into third place! Dungeons and Dragons meets Hobbit! This one I was ashamed that no one has ever done before! Shame on you guys! This has such potential here! Anyway I am finally having some free time so I can actually type this up now. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this! Onwards with the story and uncharted territory!  
**

* * *

A mansion stood proud in the dark realm of Underdark, the underworld of the Realm Faerun. A realm filled with darkness, beasts, and several other creatures besides the dwarves that dwell there as well.

But no dwarf owned this mansion made of stone and wood

This was obviously a nobles house, everything was grand and even to scale of taller humans and grander than anything they could have crafted. The occasional servant creature could be seen, carrying cloths, food, books, etc. And sometimes said items would be flying on their own due to the magic that filled it's halls. From the chandelier over the entrance the candles glowed a soft purple from the magical flames that reflected off the crystals and glass creating so many unique colors along with the soft glow of the metal frame catching said lights.

The bliss was suddenly broken when the door opened to let a elder looking human, he wore long grey robes with a long grey beard to match it and the pointed hat that sat on the top of his head while a pipe was in his one hand and the other held a old gnarled piece of wood that could be called a staff. The human looked around at the magic filled house as the door silently closed behind before unwanted 'guests' decided to come inside with him.

"I must say, I did not expect you to come here Gandalf...After all, we only talked from great distances..." Came a melodic but deep voice causing the man-Gandalf-to turn to the grand stairway.

It was a woman, there was no other way to describe the elegant creature that came down the stairs. Her boots and robes were made of high quality materials with glyphs and such stitched into them. She wore soft blue and gold colors with a small bag attached to her waist by a gold cord while the other side held a dagger in a sheath. She had elbow length gloves that were the same color as her robes. Around her neck was a pendant of bright silver showing a family crest of sorts in a language he did not know with a blood red ruby in the center of it. Perched on her shoulder was a glossy black raven who cawed and looked at him curiously, as if looking for anything sparkly or valuable on his person-which he had none-standing out starkly against his mistresses long silver hair which had several braids and beads-as such was her culture-with her bangs dyed black to frame her golden eyes.

But unlike him, she was not human.

Her ears were long and pointed while she had earrings on one ear. And her skin...It was a dark purple.

She was not human, elf, dwarf, orc, or hobbit.

She was a drow, or sometimes called a dark elf.

"Ghiyanna T'senna" Gandalf greeted warmly. Unaffected by her exotic beauty. "The painting you sent me does not do you justice, then again I have never seen your kind before I found that old book of yours"

She chuckled "Yes...Before you copied my spell I thought it failed and I lost my journal forever, it is nice to meet you in person after all these years and letters. But I must ask...What brings you all the way here? What was so important that you could not send me a message through our little 'mail' system."

"Tell me Ghiyanna, when was the last time you saw the surface? The sun?" at this, she was very thoughtful before she finally replied

"I would have to say 230 years ago...When the last of my company died a peaceful death...Something I'm sure he loathes now, he wanted to die in a blood roaring battle while drunk...Heh heh, he was a barbarian after all." Gandalf couldn't help but chuckle as well, he knew all the well about the type of being she meant. But now he was serious.

"My dear, Middle-Earth is in trouble...Something is coming and I wish for it to be prepared, and as much as I might not like to admit it, my magic may not be enough to help those I wish to help."

"Why...Gandalf the Grey, you are the first wizard I have ever met that has admitted that a sorceress such as myself may be more powerful than you and your little books."

"Only temporary my dear, I assure you."

"Bull!" The raven cawed making Ghiyanna to laugh, her voice sounding like the chiming of bells while Gandalf glared at the pest.

"Why you care for such a creature I will never understand"

"I find him amusing, and he is my familiar"

Gandalf grumbled awhile while the bird looked TOTALLY innocent on his mistresses shoulder, peaking at her earrings that jingled when they moved. Before he got back at the matter at hand.

"What I am trying to ask my dear is do you wish to see and feel the sun again?"

"Gandalf the Grey are you asking?..."

"Ghiyanna, how would you like to go on a adventure for the first time in years?"

"Let me pack a few things...Try not to kill Dilim"

"Bull!"

"I make no promises"

* * *

 **Here ya go! First part of the new crossover that you readers have chosen, the next story will come soon as will the next update, until then Read, Review etc etc...You all know what to do by now, so why should I even bother with telling you all this? Anyway...**

 **Shimmering Dawnstar signing out!**


End file.
